legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
GideonF210
GideonF210 is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on August 26, 2011. He currently has the rank Jester, over 43,182 posts, and over 63,126 likes received. He and his sister, LegoCritter35, were interviewed by WhiteAlligator here on February 23, 2013. He is the most liked Jester, and the 3rd most-liked user of all time, behind Skulduggery773 and Benboy755. He was one of the second group of users involved in the LMB Community Helper Program. He served as a Community Helper from February to April 2015. Posting Gideon mainly posts in the Community Chat Forum, but he also posts in the Minifigures Forum, Message Boards Stories Subforum, and the CITY Forum regularly. He only started posting actively on the Message Boards in August 2012. Gideon has posted in the "Welcome to the Community Forum," Cars Forum, CITY Forum, Creator Forum, Dino Forum, Galaxy Squad Subforum, Hero Factory Forum,Kingdoms Forum, Legends of Chima Forum, LEGO Board Games Forum, LEGO Friends Forum, Minifigures Forum, Ninjago Forum, Technic Forum, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Forum, Classics Forum, LEGO General Forum, MY LEGO Network Forum, Message Boards Help and Suggestions Forum, Message Boards Sub-Forum, Lord of the Rings Forum, Lone Ranger Forum, and the LEGO Club Forum. Gideon used to post actively on the LEGO Universe Gallery, but when the LEGO Universe MMOG was cancelled, he left the gallery. He posted a few creations on the Minifigures Gallery and the City Gallery, but he then decided to visit the Message Boards, where he has remained active since. He is rank 4 on My LEGO Network. Gideon is known for making popular roleplay topics like the MB Shopping Mall and the Minifigures Road Trip. Gideon has actively posted on many chatrooms, including WELCOME TO BRICKBOOK!, Finding Friendships, and the Secret Sister Society and Undercover Brothers Chat. Likes Gideon received 92 likes for one of his topics in the Legends of Chima Forum called "That's it. I'm going to say it - FOR the sake of CHIMA!" He has received over 800 likes from the Chima Forum. Gideon is also the second-most-liked author in MESSAGE BOARDS Stories, with more than 18,600 likes to count from that sub-forum -- mostly due to his hugely popular, episodic series-style story, PURPLE ALLIGATOR ISLAND, which is currently active with usually at least two new chapters posted each week. Friends *13legoskull *Cogajon98 *Coolman1one *K309s *Carver473 *Huskeygirl *Legoistructor543 *Jonnylegoboy911 *Nat In The Hood *Soccergirl676 *Firelego257 *Akar25 *Zapty *Michaelyoda *Dinosaur2515 *Brickman466 *Brickgirl99x *legotheterrible *mattbrick2001 *Xalvadhawr *soccerplayer3252 *MasterOshawott *M4Jesus *sam8432 *Daler99 *NinjagoGeekMan *BattleTruckGalactica *egorsmirnov *chewyanajones *Thornius *Nkg9 *dolrado *Firebreather1210 *Paulinekovaleva *scuba-guy *RascusBrickus *Maxwellsmart3808 *Dwalin22k *EarthNinja5000 *Step6218 * ArendelleElsa * brick-blizzard * CaptainChespin * benboy755 Trivia *Gideon's sister on the Message Boards is LegoCritter35. *Gideon's mom has an account on lego.com called GodsBeloved *He and his sister were the first two users to have an interview together in The Official Interview Room. *Nxtstep101 gave GideonF210 his 1,000 like. *GideonF210 got his username from one of his minifigures, Gideon Farewell. *GideonF210 made his account on this wiki on March 23, 2013. *He was formerly the most liked Ninja, Forestman, and Highland Battler. *His favourite LEGO themes are LEGO City, LEGO Legends of CHIMA, and LEGO Ninjago. *He met many of his friends in the LEGO Universe Gallery. *He is the villain in LegoCritter35's story - LegoCritter's SUPER COOL MB ZOO. He admits that he likes being the villain. *He has mentioned that he is a fan of Tintin. *On LegoCritter35's topic, "Best Rank Picture!", Gideon voted for the ranks Viking and Forestman. *His favorite emotes on the Message Boards are the happy face ( ), tongue smiley ( ), and the thumbs-up emotes ( ). *Most of Gideon's topic titles end in "?" or "..." One of his popular topics on the Legends of Chima Forum was "How Cragger lost his eye..." *GideonF210's 1 and only "ask" topic is called "Ask the banana guy! Poor thing..." It can be found on the City Forum. *He has written a story in the Message Boards Stories Subforum called "Purple Alligator Island." *GideonF210's two roleplays are called, 'LEGO Minifigures Road Trip! (ROLEPLAY)' and MB Shopping Mall ~ Roleplay. *He was the 2nd most liked for all time for about a week and then Benboy came back and took back 2nd. Category:Community Helper